Molly, A Mother
by Reetinkerbell
Summary: Molly talks some sense into her two youngest children. DracoxHermione.


**Title**: Molly, A Mother  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter  
**Characters**: Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger.  
**Summary**: Molly talks some sense into her two youngest children.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count**: 1330  
**Spoilers**: AU.  
**Author's** **Note**: Thanks to my beta, **shagmedraco** for everything.  
**Distribution**: Link only please.  
**Written**: May 2010.

**Molly, A Mother** (1/1)

Molly sighed as she stepped out of the fireplace and heaved the heavy grocery bags up on the kitchen counter closest to her. It was a twist of irony that now that money wasn't as much of an issue as it had been in the past due to Arthur's higher paid position at the Ministry; she no longer had a house full of hungry children to feed daily.

Of course, the family dinners they still had twice a week now included more than twice as many as before, as spouses, children and friends joined them. As of late, the dinners had changed from rather simple family dinners into larger affairs, much due to the newer additions around the table.

She turned, a gasp slipping out and a hand coming up to rest against her racing heart as she spied her two youngest children, sitting at the kitchen table in silence, each with a cup of no longer steaming tea in front of them; both staring morosely into the brown liquid.

Molly hadn't seen them as she'd come into the house and though momentarily surprised at herself for missing them, she quickly admitted, if only to herself, that she was getting on in the years and her reflexes weren't quite as quick as they used to be.

"Hello my dears," she greeted once the immediate shock had worn off. "I didn't expect either of you so soon."

"Hey," they greeted in unison, their downcast tones indicating troubles of the heart.

Molly sat down on the opposite side of the table, taking off her hat and gloves as she watched them with kind eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked in her most compassionate and motherly tone; the one she'd used to pacify a skinned knee or a Quidditch match lost.

"Nothing," they answered sulkily, still as one.

Neither looked up at her and Molly sighed. "You have got to stop this," she said sternly, changing tactics. "Ron," she turned towards her youngest son, "you and Hermione broke up years ago. It's only natural for her to move on. And Ginny, my love, Harry will propose to you when he's ready to do so. There's no need to rush things, you're both still young."

"But we've been together for three years," Ginny complained, finally looking up at her mother. "Hermione and Malfoy haven't even been together for a full year, not really! It's not fair that she should get married first."

"We've been through this," Molly said, exasperated. "The Malfoys' have different, more traditional, Pureblood customs than we do; theirs stem back to the times of old, when the distinction between High and Low Pureblood wasn't as erased as today. It's only natural that their only son would marry young."

"But why does he have to marry Hermione?" Ron asked, frowning.

Ginny grumbled in agreement into her cup of cold tea.

"They fell in love," Molly reminded him gently.

"Harry and I are in love and we've been so much longer!" Ginny cried. "Hermione spent most of the past three years hating Malfoy, until she suddenly '_fell in love_' with him. It's just not fair that she gets to get married before me!"

"This might be a conversation you should have with Harry," Molly said. "If you're unhappy with your relationship and you want things to change, you can't simply complain about it to other people and expect that to help."

Ginny paused. "I'm not _unhappy_ with Harry. I just…"

"Think it's unfair that Draco proposed to Hermione while you're still waiting for Harry to propose to you?" Molly asked gently.

Ginny looked down at the table top. "Yes," she admitted quietly.

"Hermione is your best friend," Molly reminded her. "She's in love and she's getting married and she's happy – you should be happy for her."

"I know," Ginny agreed. "And I am, I'm just-"

"Comparing your relationship with Harry to Hermione's relationship with Draco." Molly reached over and placed a warm hand on top of Ginny's. "What have I told you about comparing yourself to others like that?"

"Not to do it," Ginny answered. She looked up at her mother and smiled sadly. "It's just, Hermione getting married reminded me of how Harry still hasn't committed to me, not really."

"But you have to remember, love, that Harry grew up among Muggles – many of who live together and have children without first getting married, or marrying at all. It's not uncommon for him and he doesn't know that it's still considered unusual for us."

Ginny frowned. "Hermione grew up with Muggles too."

"Yes, but Hermione wasn't the one who proposed, now was she?" Molly patted her hand gently. "Maybe you should have a talk with Harry about your future, see where you both stand."

Ginny nodded. "We never really have before," she admitted.

"Well now, how can that boy know what you're thinking if you don't share? Boys are absolutely clueless," Molly said. "Especially when it comes to the matter of the heart."

Ron snorted, drawing the attention of his mother and sister.

"And you," Molly said sternly, releasing Ginny's hand as she turned to her son. "Need I remind you that you were the one who broke it off with Hermione all those years ago? And you have both dated others since then and you've never had a problem with her seeing someone else before." She held up a hand to halt the words about to come out of Ron. "And don't tell me that it's because it's Draco. Tell me the truth."

Ron frowned. "I kind of… always thought we'd end up together," he admitted quietly after a moment.

Ginny stared. "During the two weeks you were together, you did nothing but fight," she reminded him.

"Well yeah, but we're older now and it would just… make sense? I mean, you and Harry, me and Hermione – it's expected, isn't it?"

"By who?" Molly asked suspiciously. Ron didn't answer and her eyes narrowed on him. "Ron, are you trying to tell me that Hermione has been your back-up plan?"

"Umm, no?" he tried unconvincingly.

Molly sighed. "You have to stop this ridiculous notion that you and Hermione are meant to be anything other than friends. You tried it and yes, I was disappointed when it ended up not working out because I would've loved to have Hermione as a daughter too, but she's happy with Draco – and you were happy too until you found out they were getting married."

Her eyes caught on the clock behind Ron's head and once the time registered, she stood. "Now I have to start preparing supper. You are both welcomed to stay, but try and keep out of the way for I have a lot to do. Ginny, your dress is hanging on the door in your old bedroom, don't forget it when you leave for the church; and it was such a small tear you can't see the mend, so don't worry."

"Thank you, mum," Ginny said, smiling. "Did you have a chance to fix up the bridesmaids dress for tomorrow too?"

"Yes and it's hanging on your wardrobe door, but leave it be for it's recently pressed."

Ginny nodded and stood, hitting Ron gently on the shoulder when he failed to stand also. He sighed exaggeratedly as he stood.

"I don't see why they need to have the rehearsal dinner here," he grumbled as he began to follow Ginny out of the kitchen. "I mean, isn't Malfoy's house large enough to fit us all or what?"

"Neutral ground," Molly called after them. "And, both of you, do look happy for Hermione tonight; she deserves your support and I will not be happy with either of you if you ruin this for her."

With those final words of warning, Molly turned towards the grocery bags waiting for her on the counter. Unbuttoning and removing her coat, she got to work on the feast she'd planned to help celebrate Hermione's upcoming wedding to the younger Malfoy.

**The End. **


End file.
